Low and High
by supremegreendragon
Summary: In a alternate universe, Arthur works as a simple slave in a bath house. Francis is a flirtatious lord that becomes infatuated with the Low at first sight. Arthur doesn't love the lord. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself. But maybe if he played along, he could get Francis to teach him magic?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set in a fictional world with fictional lands and countries. That's why all the names are altered. This is a very experimental fic on my part, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. There will be a few fantasy elements here as well.

* * *

Any Low would be grateful to work in the finest bath house in all of Sirap, capitol of the great Venus nation. At least, that was what Krump always said. Krump was Arthur's master, a stout fellow with a thick mustache and sweaty face. How he sweated so much was beyond Arthur, since the Low hardly ever seen him do any work himself.

But work was for Lows anyway.

A familiar High was sprawled on the heated soft pebbles in Room 3. His name was Antonio, a High from a land called Spawn. Antonio was waiting expectedly for someone to come care for him. It appeared that it was up to Arthur to fetch the elusive Talin. Arthur groaned. He walked downstairs to the Low basement and found Lovino cursing away as he polished some black boots. Dirty work like that was to be performed well away from a High's sight, so the Lows had this basement for just that. Lovino glared at the person who dared to interrupt his work.

"What do you want, bastard? Are you even working at all?"

Arthur returned the glare, pissed that Lovino accused him of that. Really? He was doing more work than just polishing boots. There were three Highs that could call him at any minute and it was his job to clean the lobby today.

"I'll have you know that I'm attending to three Highs at once. It's only a matter of time-" Just like that, a red glow on Arthur's wrist told him to get his arse to Room 6. He sighed, "Antonio. Room 3. Now."

He rushed back upstairs as Lovino started spewing curses liberally.

"Not that fucking bastard again! How many times do I have to take care of him! I hate that bastard! I hate him I hate him."

Arthur hurried along, trying to dodge everybody coming his way and making sure to give an apologetic nod to the Highs. He was almost there-

Slam! Arthur flew up and landed arse first.

"What the bloody hell? Alfred! For God's sakes, look where you're going."

Meanwhile, Alfred had also landed on his bottom. There were scented towels everywhere, ones that had no doubt been a tower in Alfred's hands and covering his line of sight. Alfred glared at his best friend.

"Come on, dude! It wasn't my fault."

Arthur scrambled to collect the towels for Alfred. The last thing he wanted was for either of them to get a whipping for negligence or tardiness.

"Well, hurry up! I need to-"

He was about to grab a rose scented towel when a rather filthy boot landed on it, preventing him from getting it. The stress overload ignited a yell from Arthur and he started crying out before thinking.

"Get your bloody foot off that towel, you wanker!"

He happened to glance Alfred's way and his heart went cold when he saw the expression on the blonde's face. Alfred gave him that look, the one every Low knew, the one that silently told another Low that you just fucked up in front of a superior.

Good God. He didn't. Arthur closed his eyes and dared to look up. The expensive clothes, clean and smooth skin and extravagant blue cloak told him that he had just cursed out a High. Why was the man's boots so dirty? It didn't matter. It wasn't like Arthur could use that as an excuse to get out of trouble anyway. The High was staring down at him, not angrily per say, but definitely annoyed.

And as luck would have it, Krump came up. He bowed to the High. He was only a Middle, after all.

"Lord Francis! I'm very sorry. Did my Lows offend you?"

Lord Francis gave him a sideways glance before a smirk appeared on his face.

"You have one with a dirty mouth, I must admit."

The High's hand went under Arthur's chin and grabbed it, forcing him to look him in the eye. The High's eyes were just as blue as his dyed coat and his hair was a bright yellow tied back in a small ponytail. Arthur bit his lip to keep as quiet as possible, for one more word out of him could get him killed at this point. His only small ounce of relief was the fact that Lord Francis was smiling at him. Or smirking would be a better word.

Krump glared down at Arthur. The cold look on his eyes told Arthur that there would be no escaping punishment.

"I'll have him eat twenty bars of soap, m'Lord. That should clean his mouth."

Soap was dangerous to ingest and too much could be venomous. Would that punishment kill him then? Probably not. Antidote for simple poisons were not hard to come by these days. He was sure Krump would spare him from death.

But Arthur almost wanted to die right now. Especially now that this creep was stroking his face and there was nothing Arthur could do about it.

Lord Francis smirked, "There's no need for zat. I cannot stay mad at such a pretty face. Oh? It's turning a lovely shade of pink now. What's your name?"

Lord Francis had asked him a question, which meant he had half a second to answer. But Arthur was struck speechless, only partially due to shock. The other was the result of raw anger. Surely there was no blush on his face. He was simply stunned that the High called him attractive. This man was a creep!

The High frowned from the lack of response. Meanwhile, Krump was sending him a chilling stare.

"Answer him now, Arthur."

Lord Francis's humor seemed to restore already. This man tossed his emotions around like a ball. Arthur wondered if he had some mental disorder.

"Arthur. A wonderful name. From the Brita Isles, yes? I can tell already, especially from your accent and your choice of dirty words."

Arthur managed to calm himself just enough to sound sincerely apologetic, "Please forgive me, my Lord. I'm a fool."

Lows were always expected to insult themselves when apologizing. Arthur hoped that insult was enough to appease the High. Maybe Francis would forgive him and he wouldn't have to endure punishment?

"Yes," Lord Francis purred and it creeped Arthur out, "A fool. My lovely little fool."

A new voice sparred Arthur from answering.

"Flirting with another Low? And it's not even that cute. Wow Francis. Your choice in men are just tasteless."

A silverhaired High came up with a big grin on his face and even bigger mug of what looked like alcohol. There was a tiny bird perched comfortably on his shoulder. Francis let go of Arthur's chin and stood up to greet his friend.

"Kettle calling pot black, aren't we Gilbert?"

Gilbert didn't stopped grinning but the smile did falter a tad. Francis turned back to Arthur.

"Run along, petite lapin. Your arm is beeping."

Arthur realized that the button on his wrist was an angry red. Dammit, he pissed off Room 6, now he was going to get double punishment. He stood up but made sure his head was still low.

"Thank you, Master," he felt his cheeks heat up. He ran out of there as fast as he could.

He rushed as quickly as he could to a steaming High that showed him pruned hands as he continued to sit in the bath.

"Look at my hands, you whore! You should've come as soon as I called you. Help me now, useless."

Arthur rushed while insulting himself and apologizing profusely. He repeated that he had no excuses, and the High snorted.

"Of course there's not. How are you going to make this," he gestured to his winkled hand, "better? How are you going to make up for this?"

The Britan closed his eyes and bowed as low as he could.

"I'm yours to punish."

What he wouldn't give to get revenge on this man. Next time the fatso asked for a steamed mocha, Arthur would spit in it. Several times. The Low managed to avoid smirking at the thought.

"I will have a stern talk with your master. You better believe that, you Low. Now get my towel!"

Later, much later that night, only after the Highs and Middles went to bed, were the Lows allowed to rest in their small dorms. Arthur shared a room with Alfred and Lovino. The room was so small that the beds took up the entire space. Arthur walked over Alfred, who was laying down and munching on some fried bread.

Arthur sat down and propped up a book. It was simply a cookbook about rice but it was the only reading material Arthur had. The only escape from his reality. Lovino came in, muttering curses as he normally did.

"That stupid Spawnish bastard. Touching me there. And what kind of moron asks questions like that? My god he needs to get himself a boyfriend. I fucking hate him."

"Yeah, we know Lovino," Alfred joked.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"I guess you were just speaking to the voices in your head then?" Arthur smirked.

Lovino grumbled and laid down. Arthur snuggled up to Alfred, just like they were kids. The blankets weren't enough to keep warm, so the two liked to share body heat. Arthur thought back to that one High he accidentally insulted.

What would that wanker do? Highs stayed in the baths for a few days and this was the first time that Arthur saw him. He had a feeling that would not be their last encounter, so how would Lord Francis act when he saw him again? Would he punish Arthur himself? Make him do all kinds of work? Arthur stretched out his sore muscles. He needed to relax them as much as possible.

"Wake up, Artie."

Arthur winced his eyes open. Alfred was shaking him. Did he fall asleep? He couldn't even remember closing his eyes. Alfred had already put on his spectacles, so he was ready for their breakfast. Arthur wanted to sacrifice food for a few more minutes of sleep. He closed his eyes again.

"Wake me after breakfast."

Alfred shook him even harder, sending Arthur into a shock.

"You can't keep skipping meals. Look at how thin you are. Come eat with me. Come on come on come on!"

"Alright!" Arthur shot up and angrily started to dress. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry. It was that he was still so very, very tired. And now he would have to face the day pretending he was full of energy, and happy and eager to please.

Such a disgusting life a Low lived. If only he were a High. Hell, he would give his left foot to be a Middle, at least then he would be paid better. What Lows get is a mere few coins. If they saved enough of it, they could buy small luxuries like a pillow.

Alfred and he sat at the same table. The Mercan brought the plates and laid one in front of Arthur. The Britan stared at the meal in wonder. Was that meat?

A piece of sausage rested on top of the normal handful of boiled oats. It was pitifully small, but it was very obviously meat. Arthur's mouth watered and he took a bite, relishing in the pork flavor. There could only be one explanation.

"There's going to be a celebration of some sort," he stated out loud.

The people in charge liked getting a lot of supplies for parties and they would give the Lows a small portion in order to entice them into working harder. Alfred gobbled up his oats.

"Guess so. I wonder if the Highs will bring some Low servants to the party?"

Alfred suddenly appeared solemn and Arthur knew that he was thinking about his little brother. Matthew was purchased by some unknown High and taken away from Alfred. Arthur remembered how much the Mercan sobbed when it happened. They had found each other after being separated at birth, only to have each other torn apart once more.

Arthur didn't want to stomp out any hope that Alfred might be feeling, so he kept quiet.

A few minutes later, Arthur found himself in Room 6 once more. The High was already in the neck deep, porcelain tub. He smirked when the Low entered and instructed Arthur to lock the door.

With a dreadful weight in his chest, Arthur did as he was told, lingering only a few seconds before turning to his master.

"I'm yours to punish," he recited.

"Yes, you are. Get in the tub."

Arthur jolted, sure he misheard. "My lord?"

"Didn't you hear me? Undress and get in the tub."

It was a terrible realization that struck Arthur. He gulped and thought of ways to get out of this. Not this. Anything but what the High was thinking. Arthur would even eat fifty bars of soap over this.

"My lord. I can't. Please," he gripped onto his pants like they were going to be ripped from him.

The High glowered and it was a frightening sight to see. He had Arthur's life in his hands, so he was displeased that the Low dare to resist.

"I've spoken to your master and he's already granted me permission. You should be honored. Get in the tub and kiss me. Now."

"Please," Arthur suddenly had an idea for a good excuse, "Don't lower yourself by sleeping with me. I'm just a Low."

"Don't flatter yourself. It's not like you're that attractive. I just want to punish you and get pleasure out of it at the same time. You've already had me waiting for too long. If you don't get in the tub-"

Bang! The door broke open with a kick. Arthur jumped back and the High began to curse the intruder, but he stopped immediately when he saw who it was. There was a hierarchy among the Highs and it would appear that Lord Francis was a few steps higher than he.

Where did the man learn to kick with such force? Lord Francis didn't even turn to him. He kept his icy gaze on the High, then, he suddenly smiled like nothing had happened.

"Forgive me, but I need to take this Low for my own services."

"Your own…services?" the High sputtered.

"I realize you had him first, but I told Krump that I'm thinking of purchasing a new slave," finally, Lord Francis turned to Arthur, "Congratulations."


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Francis was a man who enjoyed any and all pleasures. And he seldom discriminate based on expense. The finest wines brought him just as much joy as the cheapest bread. Because he had access to fun activities and pleasant things all the time, Lord Francis was rarely-if ever-in want. Imagine his surprise when he only had to see Arthur once to want him.

It wasn't the fact that he found the Low attractive that was so puzzling. Of course Francis has always been a flirt, so that wasn't the surprising thing. This was the first Low he ever wanted to purchase. He already inherited his workers from his father, so there was really no need to get himself another one. But when he found Arthur picking up the scented towels, his heart strings struck a chord. Francis was not one to make a huge purchase on a whim, but he knew that he had to have the cute Britan all for himself.

Now those beautiful green eyes were staring at him, star-struck. Francis knew he had made it just in the nick of time. He had been informed by Krump of what this High was planning on doing to Arthur. That boiled the blood in Francis' veins. Just before he kicked the door, Francis placed a spell on himself that would make his leg powerful enough to break it down. It was a simple spell, but effective when it came to ordinary locked doors.

He could tell that Arthur was having trouble taking all this in. His poor little rabbit. Despite this, Arthur didn't struggle when Francis grabbed his wrist and led him away. Francis smiled broadly. Maybe Arthur was extremely grateful that he saved him?

"Erm…My Lord?"

Francis turned to the Britan, who was staring down at his shoes. They had stopped in the middle of the hallway and Francis took that opportunity to really inspect Arthur. The Low was just as beautiful as when Francis first found him. However, now that Francis had a better look, he could tell that Arthur needed to put on a few more pounds. And what kind of soap was he being supplied with? Whatever it was certainly wasn't cleaning the dirt deep enough. Arthur should be clean enough to shine. And those clothes simply wouldn't do at all. Francis would have to get him a new wardrobe with lots of pretty garments for the Low.

It was after a long silence did Francis realize that Arthur was waiting for his okay to continue. Right, Lows were strange like that.

"Yes? What is it, lapin?"

Arthur's cheeks tinged pink once more, but the Low pretended like the blush wasn't there.

"I'm not sure I understood you the first time. What did you mean by buying a new Low? I didn't think I was even for sell."

This was warranting of a seductive wink. So, little Arthur thought he was too good for purchase, did he? Francis liked that in a person, to be fully secure about themselves. While most Highs would see this confidence as arrogance, Arthur's statement made Francis want to reward the Low, not punish him.

"I've already spoken with your owner. He says I get to try you out first, and if I really wanted you, I may make a purchase. So, maybe you should make sure to treat me right, non?"

There was a tiny scowl on Arthur's face and-oh-was it adorable. Arthur tried to hide his anger, unsuccessfully. His fists tightened to his sides and his mouth was clamped shut. Francis could read the tension perfectly.

"Forgive me, My Lord. But what if I don't want you to buy me? What if I'm perfectly happy here?"

Oh, that was really stepping out of his place. Francis found it hot, yet at the same time, he knew that Arthur must be reprimanded. If he let his Low think he could say anything to a High, Francis may not have the power to protect him.

Francis forcefully tilted Arthur's chin up. He was happy to note that his glare had some effect, as Arthur was now staring at him in terror. Perfect.

"And what if I don't care about that, mon lapin?" Francis asked.

Arthur looked like he really wanted to argue, but fear kept him quiet. Francis held up a finger and traced the Low's lips without touching them. His Arthur was the most beautiful Low he had ever laid eyes on, and he knew even now that there was more to his lapin than looks.

Francis made a tsking motion to show that he was feeling playful, but also to show Arthur not to step out of line in the future.

"Besides, I zink you'll love being my Low. I'll give you half the work and twice the benefits."

"That sounds too good to be true."

Once more, Arthur spoke out of turn. It was odd to see the Low so comfortable speaking like that to a High. Most of them would tremble at just hearing Francis's voice, for fear that he would scold them for something menial.

Francis forced a fake pout.

"How you wound me. Do you really hate me so much that you speak out of turn like that?"

This brought fear into Arthur's eyes once more, as he was reminded of his place. He bowed, very low.

"Forgive me. I just…I…I'm a fool."

 _My lovely little fool._

France leaned over and kissed the crown of Arthur's head, feeling the young man tremble ever so slightly from the affection. Arthur steadily raised himself back up to look Francis in the eye.

"I'll do my best to serve you. But I warn you, I'm not the best Low out there."

"Odd. Krump said you were."

Arthur's jaw fell.

"Really? He said that?"

"Oui. He said you worked the hardest and got the job done quickest. He also said that many of the Highs voted you the most handsome Low in this bathhouse. That would include moi."

Bingo, there was that blush on Arthur's cheeks. Francis led the Low to Room 2. He heard a weird commotion going on in the room next to them, but he tried not to take notice. Francis closed the door behind them, then turned to Arthur.

"Take my cloak, mon cher."

After years of practice, Arthur was able to take the cloth before it hit the ground, even without warning ahead of time. Francis inwardly laughed when his bunny avoided looking at his chest. The lord dipped into the spa provided in each room and let himself get used to the heat.

There was a wide assortment of soaps and shampoos beyond Francis' reach. He pointed to one.

"Please give me ze honey lilac shampoo."

Arthur stared at him for some time. He seemed frozen in place, so Francis quirked a brow.

"Iz something ze matter?"

The Low snapped out of it and bowed, apologetically.

"I'm so sorry. A fool like me is not used to…to…"

"To what?"

"Erm….you said please. Forgive me if that startled me a bit."

How strange this Low was! Francis knew that he had found something special when he first set eyes on him. Arthur recovered and went to get a bottle. The blonde suddenly paused, and Francis could practically hear the gears in his brain turning.

"You'll purchase me if I do a good job?"

Hmm? What was the Low thinking? Oh well, it didn't matter. Francis would humor him.

"Oui."

"I…I make mistakes a lot. I'm just warning you."

With that said, Arthur took the strawberry shampoo and handed it to Francis. The lord smirked at this new game his Low came up with.

"Thank you."

Arthur blinked in shock, clearly expecting him to get angry. His eyes hardened just a tad. Francis smirked as he gave his beautiful hair a thorough cleaning. Arthur waited for the next instructions.

"Please hand me ze rose soap."

Arthur must have learned that Francis wouldn't be so easily swayed, since he gave the Lord the right kind this time. For a moment, Francis wondered if he gave up completely.

This thought was soon aborted when Arthur came toward him with an open bottle of shampoo and intentionally dropped it on his head. The Low's 'mistake' resulted in Francis's beautiful hair being drowned in shampoo, and the High gave a shriek of horror. That must soap would be far too damaging to his roots. Francis worked hard every day to make sure he looked his best, and his hair was something he was especially proud of.

He sent a glare Arthur's way. The other blonde recoiled, the empty bottle clutched in his hands that reminded Francis of a frightened child with his teddy bear.

"Mon lapin…" he began.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a clumsy fool!"

Francis knew what Arthur was trying to do. What he couldn't figure out was why. Did the Low really love working at this place so much that he refused to be purchased? Or did Arthur not want to go with him?

But who wouldn't want to be with Francis? Every one, any age, any gender, and any class, showed interest in Lord Francis Bonnefoy. The High was used to having adoring fans wherever he went, so the idea that someone might not want him was almost unthinkable.

The High dunked into the water to rinse off the mess his lapin made. After that, he got out of the tub and walked toward Arthur. Arthur recoiled with a blush on his cheeks, making Francis smile at how cute he was being. Francis grabbed a towel off the rack and noticed Arthur's questioning look.

"I figured if you want something done right, zen you better do it yourself," he explained.

"Does that mean you no longer want to buy me?" Arthur's voice was emotionless.

Francis held Arthur's jaw in place and leaned his head in very close to his. Their lips never touched, but Francis did make a little kiss sound before pulling away. He had never seen the color red as potent as it was on Arthur's face now.

"Run along, petite lapin. Your future master is not angry."

Arthur gave him an incredulous look. That was clearly the last thing he had expected to hear.

"M…my Lord…"

Francis put his clothes on with eloquence and ease. He smiled at the Low.

"Krump will not hear anything from moi. Run along, now."

It took some more coaxing, but Arthur finally did as he was told. Francis left to where the cafeteria was provided. The bathhouse his little Low worked at was only one of many shops and services in the Rotwell district. There were plenty of restaurants nearby that Francis could go to, if he wanted to eat.

However, Francis was looking for his friend, Gilbert. There he was. Since the cafeteria gave Gilbert's favorite beer for half priced, he usually enjoyed his food here. Francis found the table where his friend was at and sat down.

"Hallo, Francis. Manage to keep your Low off you long enough to come visit, eh?"

"He didn't seem too attached to me as I thought he would," Francis sighed, "I thought he would be happy to leave zis place and go work for only one High. But he kept trying to convince me not to buy him. Maybe I should leave it alone?"

Gilbert took a bite of sausage. He looked thoughtful as he chewed.

"Why worry about vat he thinks? Just buy him if you really vant to."

"You know zat other Low he was with yesterday? Did you see him?"

"Nope."

"He looked an awful lot like Matthew. He's definitely the twin your Low talks so much about."

Gilbert stopped eating. His ruby eyes glanced at Francis curiously.

"I see. Vell, don't know vat to do about that."

Francis knew that Gilbert was starting to become a little defensive. He was both protective and possessive of Matthew, so he probably wouldn't tell his Low that he was in the bathhouse his brother worked at.

"It's a shame you didn't bring Matthew along zis time. He could've seen his older brother."

Gilbert took a gulp of beer, and sighed after he was done.

"Mattie doesn't need him anymore. He has me now."

"You're so cruel, Gilbert."

Before the other could retort, their Spawnish friend came sitting down with them. Just like the previous days, he looked a bit crestfallen.

"Are you going to buy him or not?" Francis asked. He was tired of seeing Antonio so upset.

"You've been here for a while and yet haven't made a move. Why don't you just take him with you and go back to your company?" Gilbert added.

Antonio signaled a waitress to get him a menu.

"Lovino is just so sad here. But I don't know if he would be any happier with me. He seems awfully angry every time we meet."

It was quite odd that Lovino hadn't been punished before, with a sour attitude like that. Then again, thought Francis, maybe the Talin figured out that Antonio was a pushover when it came to discipline. Even the Lows Antonio had now got away with things most Lows would never dare do in front of a High.

According to Antonio, he met Lovino long ago. However, while he may remember this, Lovino didn't seem to at all. Francis didn't know why Antonio didn't try to remind Lovino, instead of playing this game of his. Maybe he was hoping Lovino would remember on his own? That would certainly be more romantic.

Antonio glanced at Francis' head.

"Your hair is silkier than normal."

Francis laughed it off. No need to let them know how much spice his little lapin had.

"I decided to use a little more shampoo than normal. Though I guess I got a little carried away."

This caused Gilbert to laugh out loud, with an evil glint in his eye. Francis had a feeling that he already been caught in his lie.

"So, how did your Low try to convince you not to buy him? By ruining your hair."

"Did he get punished?" Antonio asked.

Francis' silence spoke for itself. His two friends laughed, and Francis joined in. Then, Antonio went back to his pouty self.

"Should I just let him go? I keep asking him if he wants to leave this place, but then he gets even angrier with me."

"Just buy him. Don't worry about what he zinks. He's just a Low," Francis advised.

"Practice what you preach, Francy," Gilbert teased.

"I will. Whether Arthur wants to or not, I will take him with me. Thank you for zis talk, Gilbert."

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" Antonio asked.

"I want to go ahead and get the papers finalized," the other explained, "I'll celebrate with a nice meal once I get my new Low."


	3. Chapter 3

A bright gold color appeared on Arthur's wrist, which meant that Krump wanted him. He and Alfred had been doing some dishes when it happened, and now the Mercan stared at him in horror.

"What's going on?"

Arthur had not told Alfred anything about Francis. Maybe there was still a way to convince Francis not to make the purchase? He didn't want to leave Alfred and Lovino. They still needed him.

"I don't know," lied Arthur, "I'll be back."

It hurt to say, because he wasn't sure if he would be back or not. Francis might insist on him leaving right away, and no Low could legally disobey their masters.

Rage boiled in his veins. He didn't want that frog face to be his master. It was bad enough to have Krump ordering him around, but now Francis would take him away from his family. The anger turned to self-pity. Maybe he could beg his way out of this?

Arthur came into Krump's office. He was unsurprised to see Francis sitting across from the chubby Middle. Francis's entire face seemed to light up when he saw the Low enter. On the table were papers that would no doubt give Francis ownership.

Green eyes stared at them in horror. The papers were already signed. Francis came up and patted Arthur on the head. Arthur was too frightened and stunned to react.

"I got you now. Isn't it nice, mon lapin?"

Arthur turned to Krump with pleading eyes. The man came up and grabbed his wrist. The magic stones on his arms were what signaled him to various places.

"I'll be taking the stones, then."

Arthur felt his throat dry. It was extremely painful to put them on in the first place, now he had to give them back? Francis saw the fear in his new servant's eyes. He turned back to Krump.

"Will the process be very painful?"

Krump's brows curled in confusion, like he hadn't considered this before. Quite honestly, Arthur wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't. His former master thought carefully before answering.

"No. It shouldn't."

He knew that was what Francis wanted to hear. Before Arthur could say anything, Francis muttered a chant and the hand on Arthur's head glowed. A second later, Arthur was completely numb. He had been a little cold before, but now he couldn't feel it. He had a scratch on his knee that had been pestering him, but now he couldn't feel it. Arthur pinched himself and felt nothing.

"This is a good spell for minor operations. You won't feel or taste anything for about half an hour," Francis explained, "Of course, that also means no pleasure as well, and that's no good. Which is why I only use it for pain."

Arthur was stunned. Krump took him away to another room, grabbed his magic dagger and pulled out the gems forcefully. It would have been the most painful experience of Arthur's life had Francis not used the spell.

Blood was practically spewing, but Krump used a healing herb to stop the bleeding. Then, he wrapped Arthur's arm in a bandage and sent him back outside. Arthur took a breath and went to face Francis.

The High was by his side in an instant. He was obviously unnerved by the state in which Arthur was returned to him.

"Mon cher! Are you alright? You!" he glared at Krump, who had just came in, "I didn't want him damaged."

Arthur was used to being treated like property. Yet he had hoped that Francis wouldn't use terms like 'damaged' to describe him. Maybe he had held too much hope for Francis after the High said please to him. That was his foolish mistake to expect that any High could treat him like a human being.

Krump trembled under Francis's glare. His face was flushed in shame, and a bead of sweat was once again forming on his forehead. He bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry, m'Lord. It was necessary. I can get him a healer."

"I don't think that would be wise," Francis sighed, "I'll take him to my quarters now."

"My Lord."

Arthur spoke up before he put much thought into what he was going to say. Now Francis was looking at him, silently urging him to continue. Arthur's mind scrambled for a purchase.

"I…I don't…I…"

He wasn't allowed to go against the master's wishes. If he said he didn't want to do what Francis said, he would be punished. He had to praise it another way.

"I…I have friends I'll miss."

Francis blinked in shock, then his face softened to pleasure.

"How nice! Go say goodbye, lapin. You don't have a tag yet, but mind the clock. Come to my room no later than three. You know where it is, non?"

Arthur nodded silently. Francis beamed at him like he was a proud father glancing at his newborn baby. The High petted Arthur once more, then gently pushed him toward the door.

"I'll see you soon."

Arthur's eyes were getting hot and moist, but he refused to cry. He had to remain strong for Lovino and for Alfred. At least they would have each other.

He headed back to the kitchen, where Alfred came up to meet him.

"Everything alright, Iggy? What did Krump," Alfred caught glimpse of Arthur's wrapped arm, "What the hell happened? Oh no! Are you okay?"

Arthur sheepishly placed a hand behind his head. He took a long look at his best friend. This would most likely be the last time he would ever see him. The thought nearly let the tears loose. Alfred was like a brother to him.

"I've been purchased."

The lost look on Alfred's face said it all.

"What?"

Arthur leaned in for a hug, but Alfred pushed him away, looking very betrayed. His blue eyes were already starting to water.

"You can't!"

It wasn't Arthur's fault. Both men knew this. But Arthur could understand why Alfred was acting like this. He had already lost Matthew, after all. Arthur attempted another hug and this time Alfred let him.

Being in his arms caused Arthur to start sobbing. Alfred copied. For a while no words were spoken. They were perfectly happy to just hug each other and cry out all their misery. The door swung open with force.

"What the hell? Why are you two bastards crying?"

"Oh, Lovino!" Alfred pulled away, "Arthur's been bought. Now he has to leave."

The Talin had a very different reaction from Alfred. Lovino scoffed to himself and waved away the drama like it was a fly.

"So what? I'm pissed off too! That Spawnish bastard went ahead and bought me."

If it was possible to have your heart break two times in one day, that was how Alfred looked. The young man's jaw fell and his eyes were absolutely devastated.

"You're leaving too?"

Lovino glared at Alfred in annoyance.

"Stop blaming me! I didn't want him to. He went ahead and bought me without even talking to me. I told you that bastard was no good. It's not like being with him will be any better than this hell hole!"

"I'm glad you're both leaving!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed, "It will be a lot quieter. And maybe I can actually get some sleep without you hogging the sheets, Lovino."

Arthur stared at the Mercan in shock. Lovino, on the other hand, simply glared at the other male.

"Fuck you! You're the one who always hogs the sheets, you bastard."

Arthur spoke up.

"Alfred. You don't really mean what you said, do you?"

Tears were streaming down Alfred's face, but the hatred in his eyes were real. And they were directed at Arthur.

"Just leave. Okay? Go away. I hate you."

He ran out the door before Arthur could say anything more. The two just stood there, dumbstruck. Lovino was the first to recover. He headed for the door as well.

"I guess I need to leave too. Otherwise, he'll look for me. That stupid bastard."

The Talin left without another word. Arthur was all alone.

The next day, Arthur woke up to a weird sensation. The ground was…soft. And there were no warm bodies around him. He opened his eyes and checked his surroundings. Now he remembered. He was in a spare room that Francis-his new master-had rented for him. It was the first time Arthur had slept in a bed ever since he could remember.

Something smelled incredible, and it caused Arthur's neglected stomach to roar. Without thinking, Arthur stood up and headed for the source of the smell. He was shocked to see that Francis was actually using the little kitchen area. Arthur had assumed that was for Lows to make a quick meal in case their masters got hungry. Why was Francis cooking?

And what was he cooking? Whatever it was smelled heavenly. Arthur's mouth watered and he mentally shook his head. He better not let Francis see the want in his eyes. Otherwise, the High might feel insulted, or suspect that Arthur might try to steal a sample. Arthur was no thief.

Francis must have seen him out of the corner of his eye, for he turned around with a wide grin on his face. The spatula held some eggs that were perfectly cooked. He set it back into the pan.

Arthur realized that he didn't know where he was supposed to wash up in order to get ready for his chores.

"My Lord?"

"Francis, please."

"…I'm sorry?"

There was that smile again.

"You may call me Francis when we're alone. In public, you must call me Master. We must keep up appearances after all."

Master. The title enraged Arthur because it reminded him of the fact that he was purchased. After all his years of work and Krump just discarded him like a used napkin. Francis brought two plates out to the table.

"Oh my. I'm sorry, my Lord…I mean…Francis. I didn't realize there was going to be a guest. I need to know what to wear and how I should address him and-"

Francis held up his palm to silence Arthur. The Low did so, but only because he didn't want to be punished. When you were a Low you're entire life, it was hard to say no to a High.

"Calm down, lapin. There will be no guest."

"Oh," Arthur said stupidly, "Do you normally cook two meals for yourself?"

He asked the question and then immediately berated himself. Francis might take that as an insult. But instead of appearing angry, the High let out a laugh.

"Oh, you're too cute. Of course not. The second plate is for you."

Arthur was sure he heard wrong. That food looked delicious enough to please a High. What was his new master thinking giving a Low something like that? You might as well give a rat a tender and juicy steak! Arthur could only come up with one conclusion.

"You're joking."

But Francis shook his head.

"It's not joke. I pride myself on my culinary talents, and I cannot wait to see your face as you taste my food for the first time."

His jaw was slacking so much from shock that Arthur was surprised it hadn't hit the floor yet. Francis chuckled at his look and pulled the Low into the chair. Awkwardly, Arthur let himself be set down and he accepted the form that was offered of him.

He looked at Francis for confirmation. The High nodded for him to go ahead, so Arthur took a big forkful and took a bite.

It was incredible. The eggs were actually salted. Not only that, but they had cheese and veggies inside. This was the most food that Arthur ever had in one meal. And to think that he was spoiled with that small sausage the other day!

He hadn't realize that he had been eating like a pig until all of the omelet was gone. He stared down at his empty plate in shock. Could he really eat something that fast?

Francis let out a deep chuckle.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed my food. We really need to put more meat on your bones."

He winked seductively, causing Arthur to flush red. The Low stood up with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Thank you, Francis. What shall I do first?"

"Well. You can take off your clothes and wait for me on my bed."

Arthur fell on his ass. He was that stunned. He stared wide eyed like a doe. So that was why Francis wanted to buy him? He had gone from a bath house slave to a prostitute. That was the last job he ever wanted. At least in the bath house, Arthur had remained untouched.

Francis laughed out loud and waved off Arthur's fearful look with a shake of his head and a 'tsk tsk' sound coming from his lips.

"I'm just playing a prank, lapin. I wouldn't treat you like a common whore."

His heartbeat was slowly starting to return to normal speed. Arthur hadn't realize how hard he was breathing until he tried to control it. A knock at the door.

"Francy! Come on. The party's starting!"

It was that silver haired High's voice. Francis answered the door and the other High came running in. The silver haired man took one look at Arthur and laughed.

"I knew you would go ahead and make the purchase! Did he cost extra for being a virgin?"

Why did that feel like it was intended to be an insult? Arthur flushed and looked away, biting his lip to refrain from saying anything.

"The party is starting already?" Francis asked.

"All day today. They whole plaza will be there. And there's supposed to be all kinds of cute Lows serving drinks in revealing clothes."

Francis shook his head with a sad smile.

"Alright, Gilbert. We'll go with you."

Arthur paused, "We?"

The two Highs gave him an evil look that made him want to disappear. Francis's look softened into one of amusement.

"Of course, lapin. I'll need my new servent to attend to my needs. And I'm sure your friends will like to work with you one last time."

His friends. Alfred.

Arthur shot straight up. He needed to talk to him one last time. It was bad enough that he had to leave him, but he didn't want to leave Alfred with hurt feelings. He needed to talk to him one last time.

One. Last. Time.

It hurt to think about.


End file.
